lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Two for the Road
Opis Kostnica. Ana-Lucia patrzy na ciało mężczyzny, którego zabiła. Obecna jest tam również jej matka, która zaczyna zadawać córce pytania. Ana bez przekonania wyjawia jej swoje alibi dobrze wiedząc o tym, jak oczywista jest jej wina. Matka proponuje jej pomoc, ale kobieta odmawia. Widząc, że matka nie zamierza ustąpić, Ana wychodzi. Kolejna retrospekcja. Widzimy Anę-Lucię pracującą na lotnisku jako oficer ochrony. W barze poznaje ona Christiana Shepharda (ojca Jacka). Oboje współczują sobie nawzajem. Mężczyzna proponuje jej, by pracowała jako jego ochroniarz w Sydney. Postanawiają przybrać fałszywe imiona. Ana nazywa Christiana Tomem, a on ją – Sarah (imię żony Jacka). Spędzają w Sydney 4 dni pijąc, aż w końcu Christian zbiera się w sobie na odwagę i w środku nocy odwiedza pewną mieszkającą na przedmieściach blondynkę. Łomocze do jej drzwi tak długo, aż kobieta otwiera. Mówi jej wtedy, że spłacił dług za jej dom i ma prawo zobaczyć swoją córkę. Ana-Lucia odciąga go stamtąd. Odjeżdżają. Później rozmawiają o tym, przed czym każde z nich ucieka. Kobieta stara się zachęcić swojego nowego znajomego do powrotu do Stanów, ale ten odmawia. Zmierza w stronę baru, wpadając przypadkiem na Sawyera. Lotnisko. Na krótko przed odlotem Ana stoi obok Jina w kolejce. Widzi Jacka, który tłumaczy kobiecie siedzącej za ladą, że musi przetransportować ciało jego zmarłego ojca tak szybko, jak tylko jest to możliwe. Ana podsłuchuje rozmowę, pod wpływem której dzwoni do matki i wyznaje, że wyjechała do Australii aby uciec, ponieważ tamta dowiedziała się prawdy. Matka prosi ją, by wróciła do domu. Wyspa. Ana-Lucia pilnuje Henry’ego. Zadaje mu kilka pytań, po czym nazywa go mordercą. Nie słysząc jego szeptu, pochyla się bliżej i wtedy Gale ją atakuje. „Zabiłaś dwóch z nas”, warczy. Mówi również, że byli oni „dobrymi ludźmi” i że to ona jest morderczynią. Po tych słowach chwyta ją za szyję i dusi. Do komórki wkrada się na szczęście Locke i uderza Henry’ego tak, że więzień traci przytomność. Jack i Kate przyprowadzają Michaela do bunkra. W tym samym czasie Hurley pyta Sayida o radio – ma nadzieję zrobić wrażenie na Libby, naśladując bohatera filmu „Say Anything” („Nic Nie Mów”). Sayid jednak zamiast tego doradza mu zorganizowanie pikniku. Opowiada mu o pięknej plaży, na którą zabrał kiedyś Shannon. Hurley i Libby wyruszają tam na piknik. Niestety Hugo gubi drogę i wychodzą w tym samym miejscu, z którego przyszli. Libby proponuje, że równie dobrze mogą urządzić piknik tutaj, jednak okazuje się, że Hurley zapomniał także koców i czegoś do picia. Ustalają podział prac: Libby pójdzie po koce do bunkra, a Hurley zorganizuje wino. Mężczyzna żartuje, że jeśli się upije, przypomni sobie, skąd zna Libby. Ana-Lucia przychodzi do Sawyera po broń. Ten mówi jej najpierw, żeby poszła po nią do swojego kumpla Jacka, ale później sarkastycznie „przypomina” sobie, że przecież doktor jeszcze nie wrócił z wyprawy do dżungli, na jaką udał się razem z Kate. Kiedy Ana komentuje to mówiąc, że Jack poszedł z „dziewczyną” Sawyera, mężczyzna rzuca jej wściekłe spojrzenie i każe „znikać”. Za jakiś czas Sawyer, idąc przez las, odkrywa, że śledzi go Ana-Lucia. Kiedy zatrzymuje się i z nią spotyka, kobieta ponownie żąda broni – wciąż bez rezultatu. W szamotaninie zwycięża Sawyer. W odpowiedzi na to Ana zaczyna go uwodzić. Skutecznie. Po wszystkim kobieta informuje go, że jeśli komukolwiek powie o tym „numerku”, zabije go. W bunkrze, Locke pyta związanego Henry’ego, dlaczego rzucił się na Anę, a nie na niego, kiedy niczym w pułapce leżał przyszpilony drzwiami. Więzień twierdzi, że zawiódł. W momencie, kiedy złapała go Rousseau, był w drodze tutaj (do włazu/obozu na plaży). Szedł po Locke’a – „jednego z dobrych”. Jednak zawiódł, nie wypełnił zadania i teraz zabiją go albo rozbitkowie, albo jego ludzie, ponieważ Ich przywódca, mimo że jest wielkim i światłym człowiekiem, nie przebacza. Michael opowiada zgromadzonym, że znalazł Tamtych. Jest Ich 22. Mieszkają w namiotach. Też mają bunkier, do którego wejścia pilnuje dwóch strażników. Mówi, że może ich tam zaprowadzić. Jack i Locke rozważają to i decydują, że nadszedł czas, by odebrać od Sawyera broń. Towarzyszy im Kate. W bunkrze zostają Ana-Lucia i Michael. Sawyer czyta rękopis, który Jack mu zabiera i wrzuca do ognia. Następnie celuje z pistoletu w mężczyznę i żąda, żeby zaprowadził ich do broni. Sawyer zamierza wyjąć swoją, gdy nagle okazuje się, że jej nie ma. Uprzytamnia sobie, że ukradła mu ją Ana-Lucia podczas - lub po - ich miłości. Locke nagle łączy ze sobą wszystkie fakty i odkrywa, po co kobiecie pistolet. Mówi Jackowi o ataku Henry’ego na Anę. Bunkier. Ana-Lucia daje Gale’owi nóż, żeby się uwolnił. Kiedy mężczyzna to robi, kobieta wymierza w niego broń… Później widzimy ją ponuro siedzącą na kanapie. Rozmawia z nią Michael. Ana opowiada mu o Henrym, o tym, jak próbował ją zabić i jak ona nie potrafiła się przemóc by dokonać zemsty. Michael proponuje, że może go dla niej zabić. Kobieta daje mu pistolet. Michael ponuro spogląda na broń, mówi: „Przepraszam”, po czym… strzela do Any. Jest to strzał śmiertelny. Wówczas do pomieszczenia wchodzi Libby, która trzyma koce na piknik. Michael zaskoczony, odruchowo naciska spust. Kula przechodzi przez koce i kobieta pada na ziemię. Nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze żyje, czy już nie. Michael otwiera drzwi do komórki, w której siedzi Henry. Gale wstaje. Obaj mężczyźni wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia. Michael świadomie postrzela się w ramię… Ciekawostki * Podczas przerw reklamowych w tym odcinku emitowano reklamę Hanso Foundation. W ten sposób wystartowano grę 'The Lost Experience'. * Eko, Claire, Charlie i Sun nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. * W odcinku widać Sawyera czytającego rękopis 'Bad Twin'. ABC wydało poźniej tę książkę w ramach gry 'The Lost Experience'. * Media donosiły, że Libby i Ana-Lucia zostały uśmiercone, gdyż aktorki grające te postacie miały poważne kłopoty z alkoholem. Lindelof zdementował te plotki. * Scena, w której Ana-Lucia znajduje się w hotelu w Sydney została nakręcona w hotelu w Waikiki. Panoramę Sydney dodano komputerowo. * Ekipa nie była w stanie załatwić odpowiedniej ilości samochodów z kierownicą po prawej stronie (w Australii obowiązuje lewostronny ruch), więc w scenie, w której Ana i Christian znajdują się przed barem zastosowano podczas montażu tzw 'odbicie lustrzane'. Wszystkie znaki drogowe zostały później poprawione komputerowo, jednak ubrania, pierścionki itp odwrócono na aktorach już podczas kręcenia sceny. Cytaty Locke: Byłem uwięziony pod tymi stalowymi drzwiami. Byłem bezradny. Mogłeś rozwalić mi głowę, ale nic nie zrobiłeś. Dlaczego? Henry: Ponieważ ty jesteś jednym z tych dobrych, John. Locke: Co? Z jakich dobrych? Henry: To bez znaczenia. I tak jestem już martwy. Doktor poszedł zaproponować wymianę. Wróci z pustymi rękoma i... Stałem się bezwartościowy. Albo Jack wróci i mnie zabije, albo moi ludzie mnie znajdą i to zrobią. Locke: Dlaczego twoi ludzie mieliby cię zabić? Henry: Ponieważ ten, który nami dowodzi jest wielkim, genialnym człowiekiem, ale nie umie wybaczać. Zabije mnie, ponieważ go zawiodłem. Nie wykonałem swojej misji. Locke: Jakiej misji? Henry: Kiedy ta kobieta złapała mnie w swoją pułapkę, byłem w drodze do bunkra. Szedłem po ciebie, John. Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 2 da:Two for the Road de:2.20 Zwei für Unterwegs en:Two for the Road es:Two for the Road fr:2x20 it:Due per la strada nl:Two for the Road pt:Two for the Road ru:Двое на дороге